Greatest enemy of the Ghosts
by MajoraDreemurr52
Summary: Instead of letting Rorke get away Logan pulls him down, off of the crashed Ghost plane. Just an idea, we'll see where it goes. :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another day, another story!**

 **This time I wasn't really glad with the twisting of COD: Ghosts… I grew somewhat fond to the main bad guy Rorke and just wasn't really happy with his fate. Ok, yes, I agree that he was a jerk from the moment he killed Elias but I would like to see some bad guys have a change of heart for the first time in forever!**

 **Anyway, this is my twist to the story as I would have liked to see it happen. :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from the COD series.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Rorke was lying on the ground of the plane with Elias holding him by his throat. In front of them was the open back hatch of the cargo area. After that there was nothing but free sky hundreds of feet off the ground.

Through many tries, from light ones to the harsh beating, Rorke still refused to give any information on Federation's future plans. Or the clarification of what took them to break one of the toughest Ghosts. By the time Elias had enough of constant trying and pulling the unreachable information out of his former mentor's head.

From the first encounter with the Ghosts Elias took a shine of admiration to their leader. From the very beginning Rorke was showing his leadership skills and talents to successfully finish every mission he and his team were tasked with. At the time he seemed unbreakable. But after his disappearance everyone slowly lost hope. After he was declared MIA and presumably dead everyone sad their goodbyes with the highest honour of his memory. A memory of a legend.

Elias, as everyone, was both shocked and deeply hurt from the first hint of him still being alive but after their guts under the orders of the Federation.

If they were able to shatter him there is no telling what they could do to others in half of its time. Elias had to protect them at all cost, not only as their leader and superior but also as their friend.

"It's over Rorke. We beat you!" The constant rumbling of the wind muffled some of Elias' words yet the danger and threat in them was loud and clear. But Rorke seemed to miss all that. He simply smiled and looked at Elias with amusement. "You haven't beaten me Elias... You just made my job a hell of a lot easier!"

Elias widened his eyes in surprise. But before he could do anything the clouds in front of him revealed a black Federation plane and smaller hunters aiming their munitions at their location ready to shoot. Elias stood up and stepped away in realisation.

' _Rorke was planning this all along.'_

"Get back! Get back! BACK!"

No sooner the Federation plane shot its harpoons which heavily attached to their cargo plane and roughly shook it. Elias started to move everyone to the other side of the plane. Logan on his right aimed his gun at the plane hanging on the brief hope of breaking the zip lines. He started to shoot but less than a moment afterwards the bigger plane pulled back rapidly and Logan as everyone else was shot backwards. Somehow by luck Logan was able to hold on to a blockage which prevented him from falling out of the ripped front of the cargo plane. He could only hope that his team's 'chutes weren't damaged with the fall.

Rorke, still lying on the ground, was lifted in the air at the pull. The chair he was strapped on was the only thing giving him a slight security of not falling out of the plane as Elias and others. While in the air he managed to slip off the ropes binding him and landed on his feet inches from Logan's fingers grasping on to the blockage. Now standing upright Rorke lowered his head to look at him. Logan could see armed Federation soldiers landing on each side of him, ready to secure and lift former Ghost safely off the deadly damaged plane.

Not minding them Rorke crouched towards Logan.

"If you made it out of this kid, come find me!" Another soldier landed beside Rorke, ready to hook pull him up. As the soldier went behind Rorke's back to attach him to the zip-line others on the sides were ready to leave and started to abandon the plane. Seeing the opportunity and not waiting any longer Logan shot up and grabbed Rorke by his ankle.

Rorke in surprise froze for a moment and Logan, seeing his chance, pulled him down and out of the grip of Rorke's soldiers, letting go of the blockage in the process. The soldiers still on the plane started shooting but were too late as the downfall was quick. Milliseconds later Logan was in the mid-air, free-falling with the greatest enemy of the Ghosts.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter one. :) Shall I continue? Remember to R &R and don't be shy to advise me on any ideas! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two!**

 **For disclaimer and description – please see chapter one.**

 **Also, I believe that I've made a first-ever hurt!Rorke fic – at least as I've watched. (I apologise and please, correct me if I'm wrong.)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

A fist was coming to his face. Too surprised to stop it the first stroke hit Logan on the bridge of his nose. A crack was heard and his eyes watered up in a matter of seconds. Rorke was much stronger than the new Ghost and it would take only one good and well-aimed deadly blow for this all to be over. He had to be quicker.

Young Ghost knew that the first blow he received wasn't fatal and it would soon fade away. All those years in army under his father's commandership got him quite a lot of experiences he could learn from. Small wounds could be healed. But if he didn't act soon and calm down his 'cargo' they will be either too low or he either too dead to open the 'chute on his back. And still if he would be able to manage all that he still prayed that his only solution wasn't damaged.

"What the HELL are you doing!" Rorke, not waiting for an explanation aimed another hit toward Logan. Although it hurt and sting, Logan ignored the pain that was flashing on his face. Instead he tightened his grip on his enemy's waist. "I'm finishing my mission!"

Quickly blocking the strike with his free hand Logan clenched his fist and with one swift strike hit Rorke on the left side of his head. As he hit the temple he saw Rorke's eyes widen in pain and then, going from foggy to blurry, finally shut.

As he slipped into unconsciousness Logan had to tighten his grip not to lose him. As quickly as he could he got the rope from the side of the parachute rucksack and tied it as firmly and quickly as he could around Rorke and himself. When the rope was secured he pulled the pin and hoped for the best.

The parachute flew out of the rucksack like a bullet and Logan felt a strong pull with the quick slowdown. On his luck the parachute was without a scratch and the rope that was biding him and Rorke held out. The next thing he needed to worry about now were the flying pieces of the former cargo plane. They were quickly passing them and he barely had time to prepare. The larger piece got close with a tremendous speed and hit them hard, luckily with its wider side.

Logan barely had time to raise his arm in front of his head before he felt a strong pain and lost consciousness.

Next thing he knew he was crashing into the woods.

The branches and leafs of the trees hit him hard and woke him up completely. Lifting his arms he got himself enough protection not to get slashed from one of them. As he looked up he saw the 'chute getting tangled in the tree tops. Logan came to a complete stop just above the ground.

First thing a young Ghost did was to check his motoric skills. As he could still move both his arm he checked the legs and determined that noting was broken.

' _What luck.'_

Afterwards he remembered of his passenger. Now, feeling his weight hanging from his torso, he found out that a man was far heavier than he seemed to be.

' _Jeez, how can he even lift himself?'_

Still slightly dizzy a young Ghost took the knife and cut the sides of the rope. Rorke fell on the ground with a loud thud.

' _Need to get down quick. If he wakes up…'_

Logan quickly cut his own link to the parachute. Landing beside his enemy he quickly checked on his pulse and found it still strong, perhaps a slightly faster than it should be. From his earpiece he heard voices of his team. Firstly he was relieved to hear the voice of his father.

"Everyone report in."

"It's Hesh. I'm with Merrick."

To hear his brother's voice lifted Logan's spirit. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good", Elias replied: "Keegan's with me."

Everyone from the team was ok.

' _Thank you.'_

Focusing back to Rorke Logan checked any damages he could have received during the fall. What he found were a couple of bruises on the arms and legs.

"Logan?"

He stopped for a second. He checked his com if he had any chance to answer but to no avail. Hesh replied instead.

"I saw him get snagged on some trees before we landed."

As the Ghost turned his enemy on his stomach to tie his arms Rorke's head fell on his right side. As Logan took a glance at the left side of his face he fell in a slight shock. The left temple of Rorke's head, the one he hit him on, was reddishly-blue, almost dark purple and the colour was still spreading. From it flew a small stream of fresh blood.

"Shit!"

Since the temple was very fragile he knew that much of a bruise and bleeding can't be good. He needed to get him to his team quickly.

"Shit. Get down", the earpiece crackled: "Looks like we got company."

' _This can't be good!'_

With a worry in his voice Elias replied: "We're coming to you. Logan, if you can hear me, try and find the crash site. We're just up the hill. Stay low and quiet, and you will find us."

Rorke probably won't get up for some time so Logan wasn't really bothering with a rope anymore. Instead he turned Rorke on his back and untied man's headscarf. Then he carefully lifted his head not to make any more damage and folded the scarf to tie it around the injured area.

' _Hopefully, this should stop the bleeding.'_

When he was done he lifted Rorke on his shoulders and started to march through the forest.

"You can do this, son."

His father's voice echoed in his head. As he searched for his team he suddenly remembered the device whit which he could locate them. Stopping for a minute Logan lifted his left arm. On the device he found the red and blue beacons.

Blues were his team. They were just dead ahead. Steadying Rorke again he took a gun in his right hand and marched through the woods. Suddenly the ground shook a little.

On the radio Hesh was immediately alerted: "What the hell was that?"

"A tremor, maybe… But I've been wrong before."

As Logan continued his search he firstly smelled a gasoline. He followed the scent and soon he could see a black smoke. Coming closer he saw it rolling from a wrecked plane in the middle of a clearing. It was their plane.

' _Guess I found the cause of the tremor.'_

Logan took a glance at the wreckage. To think that not too long ago they 'successfully' finished the previous mission. They had Rorke and were headed home. But the Federation had to track them down…

' _How did they track us down?'_

A beeping from the device woke him up from his thinking. The red dots were getting closer and in bigger number. He quickly headed onward and tried his best to avoid them in the biggest distance possible.

If he doesn't find his team soon he will be too slow to escape the Federations soldiers. Logan could now feel the bigger weight of his cargo as he slowly grew tired.

Looking on the device Ghost saw blue beacons just a few ten meters ahead.

To confirm the device's markings Elias' voice called from the earpiece: "Logan, we can see you on the tracker. You're almost to us."

In front of him the trees stopped and just outside he could see his dad and Keegan. They were crunching, both with a gun in their hands, waiting for him.

* * *

The moment he saw Logan Elias smiled with relief and stood up.

"Logan, I knew you'd find us. Good job, son."

But his smiled quickly disappeared at the sight of an injured man upon his son's shoulders. Keegan grabbed his gun a little tighter and prepared for any sign of movement.

"Is that..."

Before Elias could finish the question Logan interrupted him: "It's Rorke. But that's for later. We need to get away from here."

Quickly clearing his head Elias nodded and turned, showing his son the way up the hill. From his look Logan could tell that he didn't like this at all. But the mission had to be finished and the current mission was escape.

* * *

Before Logan could get to the top of the hill Elias raised his hand and signalled him to stop. He heard voices. The tracker began beeping faster. Just ahead, in a small stream, were Federation soldiers. And there were plenty of them. If they wanted to get the hell out of this alive they needed to get rid of them.

Logan, ready to proceed, got to the top of the hill as silently as possible. Then he carefully laid Rorke on the ground just out of the sight and quietly grabbed his rifle. Crouching, he closed up on the targets and got ready. On his scouter he was able to see some blue spots on his left. It was Hesh.

"Hesh, we see you. When this goes loud… stay low."

Then Elias turned to him.

"Logan, do it."

Concentrating on his target Logan chose the closest one. He aimed, exhaled and pulled the trigger. The man was dead on the spot.

The others around the body flinched and started to look for their shooter but to no avail – the Ghosts stroke them down in a matter of seconds.

When the coast was clear Logan put his rifle back to its holder on his back. He proceeded to the stream where he was glad to saw his team again.

"You guys ready to go?", Elias spoke: "Mako's picking us up two klicks from here…"

Suddenly they heard a groan coming from behind their backs. Every ghost raised their rifles in search for the enemy but Logan knew immediately who was making the sound.

' _Rorke!'_

He quickly got uphill and caught a sight of Rorke. He was still on the ground, lying on his back just as Logan left him but now struggled to open his eyes. He seemed to be in pain. The young ghost went to him and crouched, turning his head to check on the injury while Rorke was still too poor to do anything. The headscarf he tied around his head was soaked in blood but as Logan could tell the bleeding has stopped. Other ghosts approached Logan behind his back and even without looking Logan could feel their hands tighten around their rifles.

Hesh was the first to break the silence.

"How did he get here?"

Logan turned from the injured man on the ground to look at his brother: "I was able to get 'im out of the plane. The primary mission. But…", Logan sighed slightly: "He got a bad injury on his temple. It was bleedin' badly when we landed in the woods."

Suddenly a loud inhale came from Rorke and he opened his eyes widely. Logan quickly turned back to him.

* * *

His head hurt. His arms and legs hurt. Hell, his whole _body_ screamed with pain! And he was tired. He needed to open his eyes but he couldn't. Suddenly he felt someone's hands touch his head and turning it.

Rorke felt a slight panic rose in his throat and tried to move to defend but was unable to. Calming himself he concentrated. He started with his fingers. After short time they slightly moved. Rorke tried again and now he could feel the power slowly returning to him. Whit it he could hear voices just above him talking.

"…out of the plane… injury..."

Rorke got the idea of his position form the pieces he heard.

' _Ghosts. Perfect. And that little brat of Elias'…'_

Rorke tried to open his eyes again. And again. AND AGAIN!

Whit an effort he finally succedded but, not knowing he was holding his breath in the attempt, he deeply took the air. He could feel the enemyes turning his eyes on him and in his mind Rorke cursed himself for letting the control slip away.

His vision was blurry at first but seconds later it became clearer. He saw them all. Everyone from his past team.

As quickly as he could Rroke used all of the little strength he still had and clumsily crawled backwards, as fast as he could and as far away from them until he stumbled to a bigger rock behind him. The Ghosts, his former team, started to close up on him, some of them aiming his gun on him, ready for any chance. Sweating and shaking Rorke shakily got himself on his trembling feet, heavily supporting himself on the rock behind. He tried and managed to lift up his arms for at least a slight chance of protection. The Ghosts stopped. Looking around Rorke saw that he wasn't anywhere familiar anymore. He was in a middle of nowhere with only his enemies.

"Where am I!", whit a glimpse of his eye he saw bodies of Federation soldiers the team has finished off not long ago. His anger rose. He turned back and raised his voice: "A-answer me goddammit!"

"Rorke," Elias called out to him and stepped forward, gun down: "Stop it! You're just hurting yourself. Let us help you."

Now slightly trembling, Rorke slightly chuckled and weakly shook his head: "There's n-no helping me, E-Elias…"

The sentence was supposed to be threatening. Rorke was shocked at how weak he sounded. No sooner a strong pain flashed through his skull.

Rorke had to close his eyes for a second and lifted his hand to his head to try and straighten his composure. As his fingers came in touch with the sides of his head another stroke of pain rumbled through it. He unintentionally winced.

' _How can I be this… this WEAK?'_

No sooner he felt the unknown liquid crawling on top of his fingers. In a glimpse of fear he quickly moved the hand away from his face and saw it.

' _Blood… M-my b-blood?...'_

Then his head spun.

* * *

Elias saw Rorke's eyes turn in his head. Looking with white, his legs gave up and he tipped forward. Elias stretched to catch him. As soon as Rorke fell into his arms he started to tremble. His arms and legs started to twitch violently. Elias acted quickly and grabbed a hold of Rorke's upper torso and arms, trying to stop the jerking: "Grab him. Hold him down!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter three!**

 **For disclaimer and description – please see chapter one.**

* * *

"He was experiencing a seizure, caused by an epidural hematoma."

At least that's what the _good army doctor_ had told Elias after a good half-a week since they've managed to bring Rorke home. He was unconscious until two days ago, when he opened his eyes just to close them again three minutes later. Elias knew that because he was there when it happened.

* * *

The doctors sad that a seizure lasts for thirty to sixty seconds, no more. But to Elias it seemed eternity. When Rorke lost it by the stream it took him, Keegan, Hash and even Logan to hold him hard enough so that their former leader wouldn't have hurt himself further. Still he managed to bite his tongue in the process and when jerking started to wear off they could see a small stream of blood dripping from the side of his mouth and the left side of his face where the wound on his temple opened again. Otherwise he was unresponsive. He was going paler by the minute and his eyes were closed. For the first time since Almagro operation Rorke seemed like he was at peace. But Elias as well as other Ghosts knew better.

Rorke may have seemed fine and under control of himself and his actions but deep down he was broken. His mind was shattered and his soul was ripped apart by Federation. Beside knowing that, there was still bottled anger inside each one of the Ghosts.

' _He got broken. Ghosts don't break.'_

' _He betrayed us.'_

' _He killed Ajax!'_

But still they knew that he was worth more alive than dead.

When they somehow got him on the boat for home he didn't respond to anything, not even the coldness of water, and if someone hadn't checked for a heartbeat he seemed as good as dead. During the ride, which seemed to take forever, Rorke was placed on the bottom of the boat where ghosts surrounding him were sure to keep him steady.

Upon the arrival he was immediately taken over by medics. They checked his vital signs and injected him with IV. It all happened so fast that even Ghosts had hard time acknowledging what has just happened when Rorke was already in the hospital, being operated. The doctors worked on his injuries the whole night.

Still, after the operation was over, Rorke was again a dangerous enemy so they locked him with handcuffs on his bed and for a couple of days they kept mixing mild sedatives in his IV. This was partly to give his wounds time to rest and heal but for most part it was to keep him at bay, to ensure that the doctors as well as Ghosts weren't in danger of being killed by their patient.

Ghosts were so left waiting for Rorke to wake up from the minute his former leader was out of danger of dying from his injury.

After two days, when it was Elias' part to watch over him, Rorke finally opened his eyes.

* * *

"He had broken a bone located on the left temple of his head," the doctor continued: "As a result his heart pumped more blood on the damaged area. That caused the swelling and more pressure being put on the brain. If that happened anywhere else on the body it would be fine, but on the head it can become ugly. Consequences can result in short-term loss of consciousness, alertness, which can even last up a couple of hours, although this time this wasn't the case. Side effect can also be vomiting, headaches and seizures, from which we were informed that only the last two actually happened. The last stage is deterioration of brain functioning, most likely resulting in coma. You were luckily quick enough to bring him here before it started."

As Elias was listening to the doctor he sensed a slight annoyance in his voice. As if he had a little more trouble with Rorke than he let on. Doctor, not minding him, turned some of the pages on the clipboard and then, putting the papers down, he looked back to Elias: "Otherwise he had minor injuries, bruises and small cuts. We've disinfected and treated them. We also had to give him stitches for his tongue. We took them out yesterday and beside the head, where he needs to take it easy and rest, he is fine and may go. We've put some slightly stronger sedatives in his system so he is under for the time being. It will be easier for you to transport him to wherever you will. But still he was lucky. Goddamn lucky..."

Whit that said doctor went to go along the corridor on his further assignments.

"Oh," he turned: "And we've found this inserted in his right shoulder. We found it by accident; our machines were a little disturbed because of it. It didn't work by the time we cut it out but I think it will tell you more than it told me," then he tossed the thing to Elias who caught it in the middle of the air. In his hand there was a small device, too small to be noticed by a bare eye but Elias recognised it immediately.

' _Tracking device… So that's how Federation found us! Those bastards!'_

Elias wanted to crush the device in his hand, yet he managed to control himself. It may still come in handy after all. He put the device in his pocket.

' _And to think that Rorke actually let them inject it!_ ', then another thought crossed his mind: _'Or maybe he didn't...'_

Elias had to think about that. But later. Right now he intended to go and see Rroke. He had a few questions he needed to ask him. Taking a glance towards his pocket Elias smirked. This time he will get his answers.

* * *

Rorke let out a small groan as he opened his eyes to a strong white light. He closed them and turned his head immediately in search of darkness. He was getting really tired of being this vulnerable. He tried again.

This time it was easier though it still hurt a bit. When he adjusted to the light of the room he took a look around.

The first thing he noticed was that he was lying. But not in just some god-forsaken place. Beneath him was bed. His bandaged head was laid on a pillow and his body was resting on a hard mattress. Though he was kind of glad, he couldn't help but feel confused about it.

 _'Why would my enemies put me here and not in some stone-walled cell?'_

But then he noticed something else.

 _'Handcuffs. Of course.'_

He watched further. Rorke took a look around the room. It wasn't a big room neither were there any windows. And it wasn't filled with anything specific. There wasn't even a nightstand in there. The one thing he noticed then was the door. They were made from hard steel.

No sooner he saw them open.

"Ah, you're awake."

Rorke snorted when he saw who it was: "Elias."

His captor gave a small smile: "Glad you didn't have any concussion. Otherwise this would be harder than I hoped it would be.", behind him two figures came by. One was Keegan. Rorke recognised him in a minute. The other was Merrick.

"If you're dumb enough to beat me up again, you've got all the wrong idea stuck in your head.", Rorke looked back at Elias: "I ain't gonna break."

But Elias just gave him a look: "I was kinda expecting you to still be like that. Plan b then.", he signalled to the Ghosts beside him. Keegan and Merrick moved instantly and grabbed Rorke. They pushed him down and Keegan grabbed his arm. He extended it and as much as Rorke struggled to get free he was still too weak to do anything.

When his arm was exposed Rorke saw Elias a few feet away, dragging some sort of liquid in a syringe: "If you won't tell the truth, this just might convince you otherwise."

Elias now stepped towards the former Ghost and as he closed the syringe to his arm Rorke tried to shake and twitched violently to get away but to no avail. Elias managed to find the vein and inserted the needle of the syringe into his skin. He grimaced at the stinging pain. Then Elias pushed the plunger and the liquid was washed away into his bloodstream. Keegan and Merrick let go of him the same minute Elias pulled out the needle.

No sooner Rorke grew dizzy. His vision and sense of perception grew weary and unfocused, as on the verge of consciousness.

"Truth serum.", Elias spoke: "Now we'll hear it."

His mind was unfocused as he kept lying on the bed.

"What did Federation do to you, Rorke?"

Rorke's voice spoke, as if it had mind of his own: "Poison… they gave me some kind of p-poison.", the last word was spit out. He is still gonna fight.

Elias continued: "What did the poison do?"

Rorke started to bang his head on the bed, not minding the pain on his side, as he grunted through his teeth: "It. Gave. Me. PAIN."

Then he grew tired. All of a sudden voices seemed to fade in a mixture of noise, whispers, echoes. The banging stopped.

"And WHERE did they keep you?" - "There was a-a hole… an' grates…" - "Where?"

Right now Rorke just wanted to sleep… "O-O-OPEN YOUR EYES!"

As Rorke slowly opened them, he saw that Keegan approached and whispered something to Elias. He turned his eyes on them. It seemed as if Elias was smiling: "Good," he turned back to Rorke: "I know where they kept you," his voice seemed far away for Rorke: "Amazonian forest. Looks like that bug in your arm wasn't that useless after all."

Elias turned back to Keegan and Merrick: "Tell others, we leave at dawn. That should give us more answers."

They headed towards doors. At his exit Elias turned off the lights and took one last look at Rorke: "Get some rest. You're comin' with us."

Through the sleepiness that was overwhelming him Rorke felt fear rising in him: "Th're g-gonna kill 's.", then he couldn't help it anymore. His eyes shut close.

Before he entirely drifted off he heard Elias let out a short laugh: "Then you better prepare yourself Rorke. 'Cause we are goin' to meet your ghost."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter four!**

 **I've got the feeling that I didn't try hard enough on the previous chapter… I did a little tougher work on this one to make up. I hope you'll like it! :D**

 **(P.S.: My OC appears here for the first time! Tell me what you think of him. :))**

 **For disclaimer and description – please see chapter one.**

* * *

' _Then you better prepare yourself Rorke. 'Cause we are goin' to meet your ghost.'_

Even under the influence of drug Rorke had vivid nightmares about the place where he was _designed_. Memories, mixed with pain, broke him and brought him back. He remembered first few times he was poisoned. Rorke remembered how at first they treated him as if he was a mere rookie. Bringing him food to make him eat on his own from the Federation's hand. He didn't know whose brilliant idea it was to try and babysit him. But he didn't like it. And he soon got a guts feeling that Federation was also growing tired of trying.

After a couple of days the babysitting stopped and they started to use more… sophisticated methods. One day the cage above Rorke's hole opened. Rorke could feel it then. For a moment. The freedom, surrounding him, lurking him. But the moment was brief. The hot light of the sun was shadowed by men, dropping into Rorke's hole. Federation had lost more than ten men before they were able to hold their captive down. After that someone new dropped into the pit.

His name was Renier Alfaro, Federation soldier, commanding general by rank on his uniform. Highest rank and in charge of the facility. Personally responsible for his captive's _redemption_.

He was a slim figure with a cocky smile spread all over his face. His black hair as well as a darker skin tone signalled a southern origin.

Rorke disliked the man from the first sight.

Maybe it was the coldness inside his eyes or a few days of squeezing Rorke's jaw to force the food down his throat, Rorke's hatred towards the man grew by day. He could only hope that his team knew where he was and were looking for a way to boost him out.

From the first dose of the poison he suffered from convulsions. This continued for a few days. He emptied his stomach for god-knows how many times now but no-one came. The only thing that washed away the floor of his makings and stench was rain; warm, fresh rain of the Amazonia.

After a week the mixture of poisons was stronger. He began having severe headaches that lasted even for a few hours, sometimes being so powerful to make him black out. By now Rorke lost the track of time.

When soldiers came to feed him again he stopped trying to fight them, not that he had any strength left, his body was too weak. But he still hoped.

* * *

The poison given to him was getting more powerful every time he got it, forced into him. Tremors occurred almost on daily basis. Blackouts were more frequent. The pain was unbearable and slowly Rorke was awaiting death.

When he was already on the edge suddenly the pain stopped. Tremors were getting less violent and the headaches reduced to the bearable levels. After some time Rorke was strong enough to open his eyes to see heaven, hell or his team, lowering his heads above him, checking if he is still with them and taking him home.

Instead his eyes fell on the known slim figure with the devilish smile, same as before, cocky and spread all over the face.

"Stand up."

At first Rorke didn't understand. He just stared, not moving.

"I said, stand up."

Rorke just breathed, sitting on the hard rocks and earth on the bottom of the hole. He wasn't gonna move. Not in a million years. Not ever. He was a Ghost. And Ghosts don't break.

Two soldiers, standing behind Alfaro, stepped forward without an order. They got on both sides of Rorke, grabbing him and lifting him up. Rorke twitched, trying to pull away from them but to no avail. When soldiers got him upright they let him go. Losing his balance, Rorke's legs shook, trying to support the weight. Somehow managing to stand on his own and somewhat straight, Rorke focused on the man before him. He wasn't gonna break and he will let him know that.

"Now kneel."

Again, as before, Rorke didn't do anything.

"Kneel."

When Alfaro saw that he wasn't going to do it, he pulled out his machete. He pointed the sharp end on the middle of Rorke's forehead.

"Kneel!"

Rorke spoke, for the first time in months, with a rough, coarse voice.

"Y-you will ne-ever… win…"

Anger, flowing through him, took better of Alfaro. Screaming, he pulled the weapon downwards, slicing Rorke across his left side. Rorke screamed and grasped his newly-casted wound. Alfaro, relaxing in a second, deeply inhaled and exhaled, cleaning his machete with careful precision.

"You still hold so much trust in the Ghosts. But they won't save you. Not now. Not anymore. You want to know why?"

For the first time Rorke looked into the cold eyes. Alfaro put his machete back in its handle.

"We've got an intel within your side. He knows. He observes. He listens. And he found out something interesting. You know what? Hmm? Do you want to know?"

The smile on Alfaro's face grew wider.

"A month back they accepted something. It's about you. You're M.I.A, my friend. You were replaced. Just like that. Some Elias Walker... He is the new leader."

Everything inside Rorke broke. His legs, no longer strong enough, shook violently and as his eyes fell on the ground his face grew pale.

' _I'm… I'm M.I.A.?'_

Alfaro, seeing the change in the man, knew that he finally had him.

' _They g-gave up?'_

Alfaro knew that now it's time they can make a permanent change within him.

' _I meant n-nothing… nothing to them…'_

Then the realisations stroke Rorke.

' _Elias… Always him…'_

Alfaro's voice spoke through the wreckage of Rorke's mind.

"Now. Get on the knees."

Weak and beaten, Rorke kneeled.

* * *

He was kneeling, head down before Alfaro.

After a few months more the procedure of _redemption_ was almost finished and by tomorrow Federation will send Rorke on his further training; preparing him to fight Ghosts.

' _Revenge.'_

"You are now a Federation agent."

' _Hunter.'_

"You will complete your missions at any costs, to capture or to kill."

' _Torture.'_

"And what will you feel?"

Rorke lifted his head and stared at the cold eyes.

"Nothing."

' _No ghost shall walk the Earth. Ever again!'_

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter four finished!**

 **Pfew, I think I did some good job there. :) For a long time I was asking myself: how exactly did Rorke's torture look like? I hope I hit it well! :D**

 **I took this chapter just for Rorke's past, the next chapter will be coming soon and the story continues then!**

 **Tell me what do you think and if you like it, please R &R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter five!**

 **This one is a little shorter than others. I didn't have much time on my hands lately, but I made the best of it! Enjoy! :)**

 **For disclaimer and description – please see chapter one.**

* * *

A soft sunlight pierced trough Rorke's eyelids. At first he didn't even acknowledged it, as if it was mere a part of dreams. But it grew stronger and stronger and at some point he wasn't able to ignore the hurting of the reddish light. Cracking open his eyes Rorke found himself leaning the right side of his head on a window in the back of a Humvee. But that wasn't the first thing that rose up in his mind. Outside of the car window there were trees. Jungle trees, all crisscrossed with a thick line of vines. A familiar scene flashed through him. Rorke was wide awake in an instant, his memory searching for an explanation.

"Dad.", Rorke, hearing Logan, was jerked out of his thinking, finding out that he was far from alone. On his left there was Logan and in front of him sat Keegan, who turned at the sound, starring at him with a deadly look. In the driver's seat Rorke recognised Elias. Above him he could hear footsteps and a muffled talking.

' _Thomas… Probably with a machine gun. Is he talking to that other one… Hesh?'_

Elias, driving the vehicle, turned his head to take a glance at Rorke: "Good. We're almost there too."

Rorke remembered what Elias had told him just before he lost consciousness - the Amazonian forest.

' _This ain't right.'_

His head, hurting from the drugs and the sun, started to pound even harder and the pain just increased with his mind raging.

He didn't even remember how he got in to the vehicle, headed towards the centre of Amazonian forest. Not even how long it was since his capture. How many hours, maybe even days… In the end, it ain't gonna end well.

' _That son of a…'_

He spitted. Or at least tried to. He suddenly found his throat burning hot and rough. It itched and scratched and when he took in a sharp breath he turned into a rough coughing fit. He couldn't even make a sound while desperately trying not to choke. His eyes widening, Rorke tried to lift his hands towards his throat just to find himself unable to by the cuffs, surrounding both of his wrists.

"Heh, sore throat, eh? Yeah, sleepin' a day seems to be a bad idea."

Rorke turned his suddenly reddish face towards Elias in disbelief, fighting to breath.

' _Whole day?!'_

"But,", Elias continued, "At least you got yourself time to heal. The wound seems better, you'll be able to walk with us, no probs. And talk too, hah. Water?", Elias took a quick glance back towards Rorke before turning his eyes back on the road: "Here, Logan, take it, help him.", Logan took the bottle Elias gave him and put the mouthpiece close to Rorke's lips.

Lusting to ease himself Rorke wanted to grab the bottle and squeezed all of the content inside his throat. In the last second he remembered that the men helping him were his enemies... and he still had the handcuffs on. Instead of accepting the sweet liquid he collected all the saliva he could inside his mouth and swallowed it, easing the coughing and scraching for at least a bit so he could breathe normally. Easing the cough and straightening himself Rorke gave Logan a look and heimmediately understood what he was thinking although he didn't say it.

"Come on, just wanna help. It ain't poison.", Logan moved the bottle closer.

Rorke, determined to reject him again saw Keegan's look on him. His eyes were narrowed in two thin slots; his lips squeezed in a thin line. He seemed ready to aim his gun up on him right now and shoot – with pleasure. Rethinking Rorke found out he didn't have much of a choice. One wrong move and Keegan would gladly put a bullet in his head. He needed a different plan.

' _Keep your enemies closer.'_

A saying showed in his head with no explanation. At first he wanted to abandon the idea but he thought it deeper.

' _But… Maybe, if I prepare them to trust me enough? And then...'_ , Rorke chuckled to himself: _'I'll need to be quick. Alfaro, dead or alive… I ain't going back.'_

Plan decided, Rorke put it in action.

Still stiff, but at least not choking, he slowly took a sip from the bottle. Immediately after swallowing the warm liquid he could feel the change in his throat. He took some more. And more. The fluid felt good, refreshing him. His headache loosened up as well. After a few more sips Logan roughly removed the bottle away from his lips to stop him and passed it back to the front of the car.

Keegan took it and, after weighing the bottle, frowned: "Next time you won't get as much. You'll waste up all of our water." He put it back to the holder:"Ya don't deserve it."

Instead of submitting to his anger against the man Rorke supressed it, grinding his teeth.

' _Save it! Later… later…'_

He instead turned his look back through the window, taking a deep breath and calming himself.

' _This'll be one hell-of-a-long ride.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter six!**

 **For disclaimer and description – please see chapter one.**

* * *

The place was bigger than he remembered. The whole camp stood on the half-open territory, mid-clearing, with not even slightest protection wire around it. But yet there were still seen markings on the jungle floor, where patrols walked and observed the surroundings. Inside of the patrol path markings the place was spread with approximately seven old wooden cabins, half of them rotten or in the process of decomposition. Before assumed abandoning, the place was probably taken care of. But now everywhere around was high grass and bushes with trees growing without any order. If someone looked from the heights he would probably be looking to a regular jungle with what seemed like a couple of fallen trees where the cabins stood. There was no unnecessary attention. A perfect place to hold a prisoner.

It looked nothing like something that could trigger any kind of memory to Rorke.

' _But then again,'_ he thought; _'A place one can sense only from within the hole can't get any bigger than that.'_

Yet, there was still one thing that stayed the same through it all.

The hole with a metal cage.

Rorke, with Ghosts, was standing before it, his wrists still caught within the cuffs. The place was so remoted from the main camp… It was placed about hundred feet away, literally in a middle of nowhere. Rorke might as well bust out if he was able to from all the drugs. But where could he go?

His mind drifted from now and into a memory. It almost seemed that the pit defied time itself. As much as Rorke could recall, it didn't change. It still had the same look, the same smell, the same _feeling_ … He unintentionally shivered.

"Ok," Elias spoke; "We are here for answers. We search and you report to me if you find anything important. Hesh, Logan, you find out who did Federation hold here, what personnel, who were the prisoners, what was their strategy on them, if possible, what are their current counter measures. Keegan, Thomas, you two need to find out if this place is shut down for good. I don't want any surprises. We need to know _everything_ about this place if we want to put an end to their doings!"

Elias looked everyone directly in the eyes while speaking.

"You've got one hour before report, twelve one hundred… now!", the whole team pushed the button on their wrist clocks and they beeped at the same time.

"Ok.", Elias continued; "When time's up, the meeting point is here. Be careful. If anything goes wrong, the emergency word is 'Blackbird'. Turn on your coms and speak only if necessary! Masks up! Go, go!"

Ghosts pulled their masks on their faces and go as commanded. In a matter of seconds everyone was gone. Except Elias. He stayed beside Rorke whose look drifted from the hole to Elias and back to the hole again. He chuckled. Time to put the plan into action.

"You really seem to be worried about me, Elias. What's the hold up? Don't you have a mission to go to?"

Elias looked at him; "Guys can handle it on their own. You're the one who needs babysitting though." He let out a short laugh; "I'm staying right here, where I can see you."

' _What now?'_ , Rorke searched through his mind to find anything that could persuade Elias to let him go.

He came up with nothing. Unless… What if he lured Elias somewhere where Rorke could have the advantage over him? He had a plan.

"If there is information you want… I could help you.", Elias turned his head towards Rorke with disbelief written all over his face; "Help? You? Hmpf…", he shook his head; "Then answer me this: why the sudden change of heart? What would _you_ have from this?"

Rorke smiled to himself. He listened, now he can proceed; "I want to help. I…", He couldn't believe he was saying that; "I was thinking about my doings. About what I did to Ajax. He… he was my teammate. My friend. As were you and others. What you did in Caracas… you only wanted to do what was the best for the team, I… I know it was a hard choice. And in return I just… I… I… broke."

As Rorke listened to himself he thought he got it. He almost convinced himself! And from the look of it, it seemed that he somewhat convinced Elias too.

The conversation fell into a long silence. Lastly Elias deeply exhaled and looked at Rorke directly in the eyes. The soft brown tone of them was still fierce sharp after all these years.

"What do you know?"

' _That you've fell right into my trap.'_ , but Rorke didn't show his excitement. He continued with the act.

"Follow me."

* * *

Hesh and Logan were scouting for archives or better yet, cages or rooms which were keeping the prisoners. They were trying to find any kind of trace that could tell them what was the Federation doing with the prisoners they kept here. In a cabin they just searched Logan found a hidden staircase, which led underground. They decided to follow it.

"Well, that's gloomy", said Logan, turning on his light to see inside of the pitch black corridor.

"Hmpf,", Hesh replied; "It's a secret hideout of torture. What do you expect?"

Logan laughed hard; "Well, do you remember the desserts we had, back at home, before ODIN? The _feasts_ dad burned every time he tried to grill? And our big, shining dining room? I expected something like that. And a big, burned steak with a drink."

He couldn't help but smile at the memory. He wished he could have just one more time like that…

"Wait.", Hesh lifted his arm, to signal Logan to stop. He looked. The corridor changed. It didn't have a bare rock for walls from this point anymore. It changed to metal. On the ceiling it have a large pipe which seemed to be some sort of ventilating system. And the doors began on either side of it. Hesh signalled Logan to move on.

"Quiet."

The doors were all open. When they shined the light into them they didn't find much, just an empty cell with bucket for… whatever they were for. No cupboards, no holes, no beds, nothing that could give them any clues.

And it was going on. The rooms seemed to have no end. Tunnel didn't even have any turns. It just went forward and forward and forward…

Until they reach end. There was the only door that wasn't open. When Hesh approached the door handle he found it locked.

"Hmm… Logan," Logan came closer; "Can you unlock it?"

Logan inspected the lock for a moment before answering; "It doesn't seem very hard to pick. Gimme a sec."

Hesh took the guard while Logan was picking the lock. In less than five minutes he was done.

"I've got it! Hesh!", Hesh turned and approached the doors. He grabbed at the door knob and looked at Logan. Logan understood, preparing his gun to shoot if necessary.

Hesh pushed the doors.

The inside was dark, but it wasn't empty as the other cells were. It was full of filling cabinets.

Hesh opened one of them, shining the light at the folders it contained.

The files were in a foreign language, but Hesh understood enough.

"That's it. Logan, check it out."

Suddenly Hesh heard a loud thud, coming from behind him. He quickly turned to see two soldiers standing by the door, one of them holding the rifle the other way around. Logan was lying on the ground, not moving. Hesh quickly put the two things together.

"Logan!", he tried to reach for his gun when the third person walked into the room, aiming his weapon at Hesh.

"Stop!", Hesh obeyed. He didn't want to get himself or his brother in any bigger mess. Hesh focused to look if his brother was still alive. A flash of relief flew through him as he saw Logan's chest rising and falling. The newcomer seemed to notice the look Hesh was giving Logan and quickly aimed the gun from Hesh to Logan; "He get it!"

The soldier talked to Hesh in broken English.

' _He sounds so young. Too young for this kind of job.'_

The youngling had a scarf over his mouth, like a biker would wear it; he had a darker skin tone and short, spiked hair. He aimed his rifle at the unmoving silhouette of Logan. Young soldier called at two men, saying something to them, supposedly giving orders. Instantly after he finished they grabbed Logan by his arms and lifted him. Hesh heard Logan quietly wince as they started to drag him towards the door.

He called to his brother for any chance of response; "Logan!"

"Quiet!", he aimed his rifle back to Hesh; "You get it!"

* * *

Thomas and Keegan were walking around the camp, looking for any signs of intruders. They already searched three of the cabins and so far they didn't see anything except for plants all over the place and some wildlife running through their path. They were moving on to the fourth one.

The fourth cabin was just like any of the former ones. Wooden, old, half-rotten. The only differences were wasps that swarmed on the two Ghosts when they entered. Beside these the place was empty,.

"Aaand another cabin secured.", Thomas smiled to himself; "And this one even lacked the whole furniture!"

"I won't complain.", Keegan replied; "Less work."

They fell in silence again.

While they were walking towards the fifth cabin Thomas noticed that Keegan was far different as he was before they got Rorke. He was less talkative, more tense. Thomas didn't notice it before, but it seemed as if something was eating Keegan from inside.

But he had no time to worry about this. They were closing to the next cabin. Except it wasn't one. It was a church, small and without a high bell tower, yet a church, made fully of stone. '

 _They must have worked really hard for it. Stone, white, or, at least somewhat white like that, ain't easy to find.'_

Inside it had obstacles, benches and columns, spread all over. On the far end there was a chancel. It was hard to see the whole place just from the first look. And that's never good.

"Potential threat," said Keegan; "Be careful."

They continued slowly, their guns ready. Even before they came to the first obstacle a silent voice was heard from behind them. Keegan reacted in a second.

"Blackbird, I repeat, blackbird!"

Thomas heard a metallic sound landing beside him before he heard the door behind them close. In a rush he turned his head to quickly find a source.

Grenade.

"Does anyone co-"

"Oh, sh-"

* * *

A house was big, Elias gave it that. It was the biggest cabin in the camp, standing right in the middle of it. If Elias had to guess, it looked like a command centre of the camp.

He quickly scanned the place. Inside there were old cupboards and chairs, tables, from which somewhat fifteen out of twenty were flipped sideways or over. On the other side of the cabin there was a platform, lifted about a feet from the ground.

"So, what was it that you were trying to show me, Rorke?"

Rorke seemed in an awe of some sort before Elias's question. Realizing he was being watched, he quickly snapped out of it.

"It's here."

"Where?", all Elias could see was just a regular cabin, full of old furniture and a platform.

"The platform."

Elias moved towards it, looking on the platform to find any sign of what Rorke was telling him. But on it there wasn't much. A table, a chair and that was it. He looked forward.

"That's the place," Rorke continued, slowing down his step; "The place where I… _they_ made me swore."

Elias started to look from the upper platform towards the ground, beside it.

"I had to swear that I would work for them… That I would kill for them…"

Elias stopped the search and turned towards Rorke, hearing what he was saying; "But you're with us now.", he stood up and started to walk towards him; "You were, no, _are_ a Ghost. You always were and always will be."

He put a hand on Rorke's shoulder. The other flinched and looked at him whit, what seemed like, disbelief.

"…why?"

Elias looked at his former leader. He couldn't believe he would ever saw the day. Rorke looked so fragile. Like… like a child. He didn't like it at all. He had to be strong if he was ever to get him out. He had to be strong. Elias smiled at him.

Then, suddenly, he saw something on the floor with the edge of his vision.

' _What's that…'_

Elias frowned and waved his hand, signalling Rorke to follow him; "Rorke! Come here! These footprints… They look fresh. I think we're not a-"

" _Blackbird, I repeat, blackbird!"_ , com was signalling Keegan's voice; _"Does anyone co-"_

Suddenly a loud explosion was heard from outside. Elias looked towards the sound, turning himself. He suddenly bumped into Rorke's silhouette, standing right behind him; his arms raised just a little above Elias's head, looking ready to strangle him with the handcuffs' metal.

"What the-!"

"Nice trick you've almost caught me in right there," He approached; "I almost believed you."

Rorke, seeing that the silent way was blown apart, decided to not lose any more time and shot himself towards Elias's pistol he had hanging around his waist.

"Rorke, no-"

As soon as Rorke clenched his fingers around the pistol Elias's mind stopped thinking and took action. He grabbed the pistol too and tried to pull it out of Rorke's grip. Suddenly the pistol was no longer pointing to the ground as when Rorke took it, but towards Elias's waist. And it kept rising, Rorke's cuffs clinging against the metal.

Trying to point it elsewhere Elias unintentionally hit some desks and cupboards, causing his hips to burst in pain. As they rivalled further they got to the centre of the room towards the stairs for the upper platform. Elias didn't see the stair and tripped, losing his grip on the pistol.

Trying to stand up he was stopped by the familiar ' _click'_ sound. The pistol was ready to fire. He sat still and looked at Rorke.

 _Cling, cling, cling…_

Holding the pistol, Rorke was puffing, looking mad.

"You dare… huhh… you DARE to bring me here...", he roared, his hand trembling with exhaustion from the fight and still not-entirely-healed head-wound, the cuffs clinging faster; "To bring me… heh… in THIS place, AGAIN?"

Elias, still on the ground, tried to calm him; "Rorke, listen to me-"

"SHUT UP!"

Elias stopped, trying not to provoke him any further, praying that Ghosts would come soon.

"You… you piece of _shit_ , you dare… huhh… huh… _No_ _more_."

His hand stopped shaking as Rorke aimed the pistol at Elias's head, finger on the trigger. Elias's eyes widened.

" _Damn_ _it_ Rorke! We wanted to help! Stop this nonsense, we can still help you!", but Rorke was too far, too deaf to his words.

"No ghost… ", his finger closing on the trigger, cuffs clinging only a little bit now; "Goodbye-"

"Stop this childish game, Rorke!"

A new voice suddenly cut through.

Rorke froze, his hands still locked around the pistol, as he, as well as Elias, heard the sound of firearms around them, clicking and preparing to shoot.

The person that spoke came closer towards them, walking through the path that soldiers opened up for him. On the light that shone on him from the windows Elias could took a better look. Man seemed mid-aged, slim, with dark hair and darker skin tone that suggested southern origin. His look slipped towards Rorke, who was still frozen on the spot. Then it centred on Elias. Newcomer's dark, ice-cold eyes send a shiver through him. Man smiled.

"Your mission is done."

* * *

 **A/N: Don't worry, the story ain't over yet. ;) I want to know what you think about the story up until now. :) Whatever it is, comment and let me know. :D Till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Chapter seven!**

 **For disclaimer and description – please see chapter one.**

* * *

The world around Logan was unclear and wrapped in grey and black shades as he was slowly returning to his senses. He felt numb all through his body yet his head seemed to be the numbest of all. It felt heavy, as if a cloud covered his thoughts.

' _Where...'_ The single word that formed in his mind was enough for him to dwell on the question. Logan's eyes fluttered open.

He found himself in a dark hall, illuminated with a dim light. And the ground seemed to be moving by itself.

As Logan banished the thought from his head just for being stupid, he tried to move his head. He managed to move it slightly, so he was at least a little bit able to see what was going on at his sides.

He saw two men, each holding him by his arms and dragging him across the hall. But the sight was short. Because of the heaviness of his head Logan had to let it go and wasn't able to see their faces. His head dropped and slightly dangled from side to side. His eyelids dropped and he started to doze off. Just before his mind gave in he thought he heard a voice from far away, calling his name.

' _Hesh.'_ He gave in to the darkness.

* * *

Next time he woke up he could feel the hard stone below him. The back of his head hurt like hell. As Logan opened his eyes he wasn't able to see anything. The space around him was pitch black.

"H-hello?" He called out. Not a second later Logan could hear a large movement beside him.

"Logan?" Logan recognised his brother's voice immediately.

"Hesh?" The pain in his head was still throbbing; "What's goin' on…?" Logan was able to place himself in a sitting position and lean on the wall behind him, grimacing as his head felt the cold stone beneath.

"They captured us. They must have known we were comin'." He heard his brother sigh, the voice sounded from a little afar, not like before. Logan assumed Hesh turned his head away as in disappointment before another shift was heard; "How's your head? They got ya hard."

Logan put a hand to the back of his head to ease the pain, which seemed to lessen a bit with his senses and awareness coming back; "I'll live. For now."

They let the last words sink in as they fell in silence, waiting, what will happen next.

* * *

"That's it!"

Logan heard Hesh stood up and starting to move.

"What are you doin'?" Logan could only hear his brother's movements. He heard his walk and a small 'brush' sound.

"I'm done waiting, that's what I'm doing." The 'walk and brush' sound continued. At first it was furthering away but then the sound was nearing again from the opposite side than before.

"Damn it! The god-damn thing has nothing! No windows, no hatches, not even a blasted loo!"

Logan frowned; "Does it at least have a door?"

"Smartass," Hesh sat down beside Logan; "of course it has a door. The only problem is that they're made of metal and locked."

"Shit." The silence fell in again.

"Would we try and ram it down?", Logan suddenly spoke.

"What? How hard did they hit you?" there was sarcasm in Hesh's voice; "They're _metal_! No way can we do that."

"I'm _fine_ , thank you! Come on, think! The place is almost ancient! There must be rust all over, it might just work!"

Hesh didn't say anything, thinking. After some time he cursed.

He got up and helped Logan who winced a bit from the boost. Together they felt their way to the door. When they found it they stepped a few steps back and sprinted towards it. When they hit it the door creaked but didn't give in. Instead Hesh and Logan's elbows screamed in pain from the impact.

Hesh cursed under his breath; "Again!"

They located themselves and again ram towards the door. The door made another creak, louder than before, but still didn't give in; "Again!"

They repeated the process a few times more but the door still stood. When they were in for the seventh time they heard a key. They backed away just in time for the door to unlock. A dim light from the hall poured inside the cell, momentarily blinding the brothers. When he somehow adapt to the light Hesh immediately recognised the three men standing outside the cell.

The youngest of the three stepped a little bit forward, swinging his gun towards the lightened hall. "Go. No trick."

* * *

 **A/N: A little shorter chapter, an interlude, if you will, to the rest of the story. :) And, as before, if you have any comments you would like to share with me, please review and let me know. :D**


End file.
